


fire that warms like sake

by Jahaliel



Category: Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice (Video Game)
Genre: Emma and the sculptor, Fluff, Gen, Missing scene kinda, Through the Years, to make up for all that angst I've done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 13:13:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18739741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jahaliel/pseuds/Jahaliel
Summary: Emma and the Sculptor through the years.Shott fluff fic.





	fire that warms like sake

"You should make me a top," she tells him, all of nine years old and smiling winsomely.  
"Should I now? You're very demanding for such a young thing" he replies laughing at her pout   
"Please Orangutan will you make me a top, I love watching you carve."  
He nods, "alright just for you then, little Emma."

It's fascinating to watch as wood turns from a shapeless hunk into rounded curves. The prosthetic lacks the dexterity he once had but emma is happy. And watching her, he cannot regret the loss. She keeps returning, sometimes with Dogen who has another upgrade or idea, sometimes on her own. And he carves her toys while she chatters like a monkey about what Dogen is teaching her.

She comes back a woman grown, a doctor - one of the greatest if the rumours he hears are true -and she sits by him and asks him to carve something for her like he used to. The weight of loss hangs heavy over them both but he finds the fires recede when she talks and she brings sake, not that unrefined stuff that Isshin drinks but Ashina sake which he prefers. 

He remembers when she graduated and became a doctor in her own right, she brought a bottle of Dragonspring and sat with him, sharing it - somehow and he never did know how they managed it but his friends all showed up as well. He gave Emma a present when the rest were too drunk to notice and wondered why she was here with him. 

"Because I choose to be." She told him, "who else would I celebrate what I've made of my life with, but the one who saved me." She opens the present - carved beads tumble over her hands; a necklace. The beads speak of all he never says - pride and joy and hope for the future and hidden among them is _daughter_

For now, as she sits and watches him carve the only fire he sees is the one burning in the hearth and it's warm even in the drafty temple.


End file.
